Corridors
by amyjpond
Summary: Oneshot. Alone and terrified, Sam learns the true meaning of obsession. Its a dark nightmare. Sam/Scam


**A/N: Alright, so I have finally decided to post something from my humble microsoft word. So, here is my first Totally Spies Fanfic. Very exciting. Its a oneshot, not a full length. Just a glismpe of Tim and Sam. ;)**

**Some things to know about this fic:**

**-The italics is what happened earlier. **

**-Pairing: Mainly focuses on Sam and Tim Scam**

**That's pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoy and that this brings some .heart.angel.93 spice to the TS community!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I think it has been established that no one on this site owns Marathon. (Sadly)  
**

* * *

**Corridors**

Some have defined it to be a hunger for possession. Others say that it was obsession. What ever it was, it was as equally terrifying.

--

I rushed down the corridor, my head spinning. Skidding around a corner I couldn't help but feel my heart flip as I reached another dead end.

"_Why, hello there." _

Shaking with my obvious bad luck, I darted my eyes at the stone walls in misery. Spinning around, I faced the maze of corridors in front of my trembling frame.

"_Show yourself!"_

Blinking back the tears, I started in a direction, in which I hoped was a new pathway. One that hopefully led to the outside world.

"_Tsk, tsk. We are mighty impatient aren't we?"_

My whole body was under turmoil, and I was finding it harder to concentrate.

"_I'll say it once more! Show yourself, or _we'll_ shoot!"_

The corridors were almost blending into my vision and I fought the overwhelming sensation of helplessness. The lights above cast shadows carelessly, and I was ashamed to think that I might be lost.

"…_.We?" The voice sounded amused._

I could feel my legs slowing down, my head drooping. My eyes were red from crying and my throat was dry from the excess running. Still, I urged my feet to continue, the feeling of fire conquering my sore legs.

_"Poor, poor Samantha. Your friends are…_gone_. You are all alone I'm afraid… With **me**."_

Feeling nausated, my paces became slower and I admitted a five minute defeat. Leaning against the wall, I gasped for much needed air, my eyes wide. Heart thumping in my eardrums, I looked around the corridor. A lone fluorescent light lit up the section of the large hallway and I stared at it for a moment, regaining my breath.

"_Who-who are you?!"_

To my horror it began to flicker. Staring at the white light in frozen terror, I felt the blood drain from my face as the thought of darkness wrapping around my shuddering body entered my mind.

"_Oh, Samantha. You know __exactly__ who I am."_

Blinking back the fresh tears, my body stood still, watching the light flicker dangerously. For seconds the whole hallway became pitch black, the entire place devoid of any light.

"_Just tell me! Is it too difficult to give a name?!" _

It was like a nightmare about to pounce on its victim, a slow agonizing death about to capture one's soul. It seemed like time was holding its breath.

"_You want to know who I am?!" The question echoed around me as though slicing the air. "I am the one gifted with many talents that one would..the world…would question."  
_

The light was fading, and I knew that darkness would soon spin its strong web around me. Trying to take a step forward, to at least _try_ to escape, I found myself completely empty of any energy. Swallowing I glanced back up at my only reliable chance of escape, the light. I knew that all of the lights were connected; it was a simple series connection. If one went, so did the others.

_The room felt suddenly dark, as though a dangerous current had been uprooted. _

_Gulping I glanced around the dim room, searching for the mysterious voice. I felt certain he could see me, as my lie of not being alone mocked me as he had told me plainly I wasn't._

"_But you know what? No talent, no gift that I have can..can help this sickening-"_

_The sentence was abruptly cut, and there was a steely silence that echoed around the bare walls. It was if he had suddenly had an overwhelming sensation –emotion- rush through him…something dangerous…something..powerful…something possessive. Obsessive._

_A dark, rich sound soon quietly presented itself and I whipped my head around in the direction it had sounded from. _

"_But you don't even know what I'm talking about do you? Oh, how I wish this drive..this insanity that could have created so many things would be put to better use…but I find myself completely lost in it. Completely helpless against it."_

_The voice suddenly seemed to be coming from everywhere, and I could feel the building of dangerous tension._

"_And I will tell you this. I do not like the feeling of helplessness. It is for the weak, the feeble. No. I prefer __**power. Glory.**__**Control**__."_

_I felt chills rush down my spine, the menacing, possessive tone ringing off the walls. Right then I knew that I had to leave. My mind was going mad with the overwhelming tension. Suddenly I didn't want to meet the owner of the voice. It suddenly wasn't worth it. _

"_So I'll tell you this, you seemingly innocent mind- __**You**__ have bewitched my mind; wrapped it in your treacherous web, and now, __**now**__, I will gain control."_

_My mind stopped in its tracks. My whole body tensed, the air suddenly thick, choking me with the strain._

"_I am going to have __**you**__. If it is the last thing I do, I will control you, to have you as my own, Samantha. To finally release this hold you've brought on my thoughts!" The voice rose, frustration leaking from it._

_I didn't feel my feet run, but soon I was out of the dark room and speeding down the maze of corridors, his voice echoing around me._

"_**Tim Scam is always in power. He is always in control.**__"_

_Tears were now running down my cheeks and my vision was soon blurred. _

_I had always hated nightmares. Never had I enjoyed the feeling of darkness choking the breath out of you. The fear of confusion and capture._

As the lights flickered out, I was soon immersed in my own pitiful dark mirage of a nightmare.

"Do you hear me _Samantha?__** I will have you.**__"_

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it aswell. :) Tell me your thoughts and feelings about it, R&R!  
Thanks a lot for reading! **

**.heart.angel.93**


End file.
